The ending that should've been
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: A oneshot about how the series should end in my point of view AMUTO!


**The ending that should've been**_  
By: BiShoujoMiharu_

He stood there, stunned, as he stared at his own hand. The embryo laid there safely, not even trying to escape now that it had been caught. His eyes held nearly no color still. A zombie, hypnotized by his own instrument. The snow floated down from the sky, swaying in the wind, landing on him and the others that surrounded him.  
"Give the embryo to me," His stepfather commanded him, ready to send troops towards him if needed. Ikuto opened his eyes wide as he realized who the girl holding his 'empty' hand was.  
"Amu.." He whispered and stared at her with those lifeless eyes. She looked up at him and smiled warmly. _'I'll protect you, Ikuto, I promise.'_  
"Ikuto, give it to me!" His stepdad shouted angrily and his men ran towards the two teens. Amu stood before Ikuto, her arms spread widely.  
"You won't take him away from me again!" She shouted without thinking, causing Tadase's eyes to widen and his heart to feel faint. Once more Ikuto's eyes opened widely and the color started to return.  
"He caught it, it's his now! You can't take it away from him!" Amu added, shouting passionately. The men reached Amu and Ikuto, Amu closed her eyes tightly and she prepared for the worst, but nothing came. Opening her eyes, she spotted the men laying on the ground, in the snow.  
"Ikuto, choose your wish carefully!" Tadase shouted, putting all his anger into the fight against Easter's men. Amu turned to the guy behind her and smiled warmly once more.  
"Ikuto, please, decide wisely.." She whispered, her hands reaching for him, her eyes filled with tears. Her hands clenched on to his shirt and he turned his gaze towards her. With his one free hand he lifted her up, supporting her with his other arms too. She was practically laying in his arms and he ran off, causing Easter's men to leave as well.

"We lost them Ikuto, you can stop running!" Amu told him, still holding on to his shirt for dear life. He looked at her for a moment and stood still, with her still in his arms he closed his eyes.  
"Time to make my wish come true," He commented and pressed his lips against hers. The egg glowed even brighter than it ever had and disappeared in it's own explosion of light. Amu gasped softly as the light surrounded them, but Ikuto remained calm, his lips still against hers.

"Morning sunshine," He said teasingly as he gently caressed her hair. He laid beside her on her bed, her eyes were still closed. She moaned softly about an alarm clock that hadn't gone off yet, causing him to smile warmly.  
"Amu-chan, it's afternoon already," He whispered tender, but teasingly. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him.  
"You're back.." She whispered, not believing her own words. Ikuto smirked, but for once all Amu's masks fell and she hugged him tightly.  
"Don't ever run away again!" She said, clearly she'd been worried about him. He smiled and caressed her back slightly, then when she released him from her hold he commented teasingly:  
"So you missed me?" Amu looked away slightly, a faint shade of red gracing her cheeks. Then she looked at him and smiled faintly.  
"I did.." With those words it was Ikuto's turn to blush now.  
"You're blushing!" She teased and laughed at him softly. He looked irritated, but then pushed her over playfully and leaned over her. Her laughing stopped and they smiled at one another, their eyes locked.  
"Amu.. when I told you.. that you were the one I love, I.. wasn't lying to you," He told her, though it took him some courage to do so. Amu blushed a deep shade of red now, but smiled still.  
"I.. I love you too.. kitty-cat," She replied, caressing one of his cat-ears, which had appeared. Though she teased him, she was clearly being sincere. His lips inched in on hers and then touched them, like they had before. She replied the kiss. His tongue slid between her lips, only a brief moment later. He caressed her tongue with his own, kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. When they finally broke the kiss he laid down beside her.  
"You never told me what you wished for exactly.." Amu said after several seconds had passed.  
"To be with you forever, but only if that was what you wished for as well."


End file.
